The invention firstly relates to a spring assembly for interposition between two elements of an open roof construction for a vehicle that are movable relative to each other.
One example of such elements of an open roof construction for a vehicle is a fixed roof construction for a vehicle with a wind deflector hingeably connected therewith. Open roof constructions having large roof apertures require wind deflectors with a large vertical displacement (large angle of rotation). This displacement is aided by the spring assembly interpositioned between the fixed roof construction and the wind deflector. However, in the case of wind deflectors with large displacements, prior art spring assemblies feature an unacceptably large force difference in the operating range of the wind deflector. Such large force differences have a negative influence on the stable wind deflector position over the complete operating range thereof.
Further, an open roof construction often is equipped with a pinch detection system. When large force variations as mentioned above occur, it is very difficult, or even impossible, to adapt such a pinch detection system within acceptable pinch detection limits.
In the past, attempts have been made to provide spring assemblies coping with these problems. However, such spring assemblies suffer from several drawbacks, such as problems with metal fatigue and unacceptable large dimensions (i.e. package size).